tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor:Mystery Island
Survivor:Mystery Island was the 13th Season of the Cmack's Survivor Franchise. It began on August 16, 2011 and concluded on September 20, 2011 It was won by DEADBEATJONAH14 who defeated former winner BBlover96 and rshowfreak in a 7-4-0 vote. BBlover96 won the "Player of the Season" award with over 70% of the votes. This season was dubbed as "Redemption Island #2" and was claimed to be 1 of the most competitive of Cmack's Seasons. *The Mystery 4 did not enter the game until after the Tribe Swap, therefore they never were on the original tribes. *BestHeroD was voted off his orignal tribe and didn't return until the Merge. Season Summary 20 players began a journey of a lifetime! 10 Veterans of Cmack's Survivor along with 10 Newbies. Each group of 10 faced an opening challenge to determine the Tribe Leaders. Gaiaphage and BBlover96 each won and they were instructed to pick each member of their new Tribes(Taino, Akan) Several twists were revealed at the start. Mystery Island would be in play. After somebody is voted out and loses on Redemption Island, they head to Mystery Island where if they lose, they will be eliminated. The Mystery 4 consisting of 4 previous players including 3 former finalists and 1 winner. To start the game off, the tribes were each divided. Taino lost 3/4 immunity challenges resulting in jbmbb11, Zed55, and jag0827 being voted out. On Akan, jogo248 located an immunity idol and with some help from Samoa, blindsided BBlover96. With 4 Vets voted out early, the Newbies had the numbers. After BestHeroD played an idol, TheGreat was voted out on Taino while another Vet, taylor112399 was voted out on Akan. cdbaumgarth, BestHeroD, and flamergamer8 were the next 3 snuffed while the 1st 4 eliminated came face to face with the Mystery 4(RShow, soccer, pika, Keitho). A 4 vs 4 Duel resulted in the Mystery 4 entering the game with safety until the Final 14. BBlover96 and jag0827 each won 5 Duels and returned only to be voted out immediately. After a Tribe Swap and the addition of the Mystery 4, swing votes were determining the votes and the power players were in trouble. Gaiaphage was blindsided over jogo248 at the next Tribal Council. Inactives noraw6842 and zac15 were voted out and subsequently eliminated soon after. On Day 16, the 14 remaining players were all Merged into 1 tribe(Akanomoco) A Secret 6 Alliance of bingo, Natalie, MHens, jogo, soccer, and Endo was formed and they controlled the 1st Post-Merge vote with Keitho44 being voted out with an idol in his pocket. After DEADBEATJONAH14 found out about the Secret 6, the alliance began to fall apart. 1st, jogo248 was voted out. After RShow and BestHeroD were voted out, a twist sent the game into a frenzy. Samoa was voted out, and UndercoverMonk got a Sole Vote and blindsided MHens. The next 3 votes resulted in the Final Newbies getting voted out(Endo, bingo, Monk). With the un-official Final 6 all Veterans, survivorpika99 and soccerbchris were blindsided. When 4 were left, RShow and Natalie were tied in a vote that RShow won a tie breaker challenge. After Monk and bingo returned, the FINAL 5 were official. On Day 34, RShowFreak won the final 2 immunity challenges. At the F5 vote, Monk was supposedly targetted as bingo played an idol on him...but bingo was voted out instead. Moments later, UndercoverMonk lost to DEADBEAT in a Tie Breaker becoming the Final Jury Member of the season. At Jury Questioning, all 3 players were bashed by the Jury. BBlover96 was bashed for being very cocky during the 1st half of the game and being voted out twice. DEADBEAT was bashed for alligning with most of the Jury and turning on them to advance his own game. RShowFreak was bashed for being safe for half of the game and entering later than all the others. In the end, the Jury awarded DEADBEAT the title of Sole Survivor over BBlover96 and RShowFreak in a 7-4-0 vote.